


Night Boy

by MooshSmoosh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom!John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Teenlock, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooshSmoosh/pseuds/MooshSmoosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a teenager who hangs out at the secret bars that closeted men in suits come to. Sherlock in out back one night when he meets a man who wants Sherlock to go home with him. Sherlock has never done this, there is a first for everything. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this short fic. I beg your pardon for all spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I didn't have anyone to look through it, so it's only me. 
> 
> I also want to say that even though I never say what age Sherlock is in the story he is at least 18, but I have labeled everything as underage just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sherlock was pushed down on his knees in front of the man in suit. The ground was dirty and slightly wet after the rain earlier that evening. They were in an alley, behind the bar/secret gay bar where old men in suits could come and get blowjob, hand jobs, or whatever they were in the mood for, or what they were willing to pay for. No one on inside would say anything and the outside world would never get to know their secret. It was a secret world in the middle of London, it was only special people who knew of this world. Or, well, rich bored closeted suit men. They were the costumers. Then there were the desperate, young, lost boys of the streets. Sherlock was one of them.

There was something cutting into his knee, a stone maybe. He hoped it was a stone and not something else. The suit in front of him unzipped his trousers and was just about to put his hand inside his pants. Sherlock grabbed his wrist to stop him. Good service gives good tip, rule number one. Even though Sherlock didn’t like rules he followed the unwritten ones here. He had learned the hard way what may happen if you didn't.

“Let me.” He said in a soft voice.

He let his hand slide down the suit’s stomach before he grabbed the edges of the suits trousers and pulled them down a bit further so his too expensive pants were showing. Sherlock ran his nose from the bottom of his penis all the way to the glans. He bit the edge of the suit’s pants and pulled the pants down so that his half hard penis was entirely in front of Sherlock’s nose. He licked it, slowly, his tongue stroked the suit’s penis. Sherlock heard how the suit’s breaths grew louder and heavier, he took the head into his mouth and looked up at the unknown man. His mouth was open and his eyes was dark, he grabbed Sherlock’s hair, hard and pulled his head back and leaned down.

“You dirty little boy. I'm going to fuck your mouth so hard. Then I'm going to come down your throat.”

He liked it rough then. Perfect… He hated the feeling of a cock all the way down his throat and not be in control of his own breathing. But exchanging control for drug money was worth it in Sherlock’s mind. He therefore forced a smile on his lips and parted his lips just slightly and licked his lower lip. He inhaled through his nose and sat up just so he reached the suits lips. Sherlock bit the suit’s bottom lip. His hair was pulled and he let go of the lip.

“Oh, no. Bad, bad boy.”

He stood up and pulled Sherlock’s hair even more so his head was tilted back.

“Open your mouth.”

Sherlock did as he was told. The costumers wish is the law.

The suit stroked Sherlock’s hair and smiled, he was pleased. “Good. Good.”

His face changed and there was now something dark over his eyes and Sherlock didn't like his smug smile. Before he could think another thought the suit’s cock was shoved down his throat. Sherlock had no time to take a breath and he struggled not to gag.

The thrusts got more aggressive and the hair pulling was starting to really hurt. Sherlock had been pressed up against the cold brick wall, something was cutting into his lower back and he was in a very uncomfortable position. He looked up at the suit’s face, he was close, it would be over soon.

The thrusts got more intense and was shoved deeper down his throat. Come on then, come down my throat and be done with it, he thought as his head hit the brick wall. Soon he felt hot fluid in his throat and he swallowed it down. At first it had felt weird when they came down the throat, but it had happened so many times now and Sherlock didn’t even think of it anymore.

The suit grabbed his penis and put it back inside is pants and then pulled his trousers back up and zipped them. He pulled his wallet put of his back pocket and pulled out a couple of bills and threw them on the ground in front of Sherlock. He looked down at the boy with dark brown, curly hair and come on his lips, still kneeling in front of him.

He didn't say anything as he walked away. He pulled his phone from his pocket to see how many missed calls he had. Only one apparently, his wife. She thought he had been at a meeting and still stuck at the office. Stupid bitch. He dialed her number as he walked out of the alley.

Sherlock was ready to go back inside to wash up and maybe sneak home. Mommy was probably wondering where he was. His brother was going to beat him up, verbally. Maybe he would stay a little longer after all. But as he stood up and wiped the cum from his lips with the back of his hand he turned to look toward the street. He saw a man standing in the opening to the alley. He was looking directly at Sherlock. He didn't look like the typical costumer. He was short, no suit, jeans and just an everyday shirt. Well, well, money was money Sherlock thought. He put a smirk on his lips and slowly approached the man. The man turned towards Sherlock when he realized he was approaching him. Sherlock saw how the man’s eyes studied him, when their eyes then met the man had a smile on his lips.

“You want one too?” Sherlock asked.

“How much for a night?”

Sherlock swallowed, never had he followed a man home, too many boys disappear that way.

“I don’t do-“

“Oh, come-on! Give me a price and I will give it to you.”

Sherlock closed his mouth and blinked rapidly a few times. He looked at him, the man was almost shorter than himself even though Sherlock clearly was much, much younger than him. He didn't look very dangerous, maybe it was going to be fine then.

“200.” Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on his right leg. He thought the price was too high. But the man just smiled and pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave Sherlock 100.

“Just so you don’t think I'm fooling you. I will give you the rest when you’re done.” He smiled “And if you do good you might get a bonus.”

 Sherlock was a bit shocked, was he so fucking desperate he had to buy some drugged up, overpriced boy from the streets? “Do you have a name sir?”

“John”

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, many John Smiths went through this bar. John saw Sherlock’s face and laughed through his nose.

“But my last name isn't Smith, promise.”

Sherlock shrugged. “Whatever. I'm Sherlock.”

* * *

 

John lived alone in a flat, 221b Baker Street was the address. Sherlock had looked for a ring on his finger, but there was none. A lonely old bachelor then. Sherlock followed John up the stairs and into his flat, a little big for one person maybe. John saw how Sherlock’s eyes studied the flat, he smiled and held out his hand.

“Come inside. Look around all you want, I'm just going to get some things.”

He disappeared upstairs and in to a room. Sherlock took the liberty too look around. No guns, or other weapons. He quickly looked through the cabinets in the kitchen and the bathroom, no rape drugs as far as he could see. He went out the living room and found John standing there.

“My drugs and lethal weapons are upstairs.” He said.

Sherlock stopped and looked at him, and he must have looked concerned because soon a laugh escaped John’s lips.

“Don’t be so tense. I'm not going to kill you.” He walked up to Sherlock and gently stroked his arm. “Loosen up. Or if you changed your mind you just say so and your free to go.”

“No, I need the money.” Sherlock replied

A smug smile spread across John’s lips and Sherlock felt a sting in his stomach. But he had no time to reflect over the feeling because John grabbed Sherlock’s hair and pulled his head back. He looked into Sherlock’s eyes just for a second before he kissed him. Hard, deep. Teeth, tongue and saliva. John sucked on Sherlock’s lower lip, his tongue and before he pulled Sherlock back he bit his lip, hard.

“Ouch!”

“You starting to regret your decision?”

Sherlock gave him an angry look.  John laughed. “If you stay the whole night. Until the sun comes up. I will double your pay. I will not ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. You can stop it whenever you want to.”

Sherlock, wasn't expecting that. He had no idea what this John fellow had in mind, but so much money.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

When they both were inside he closed the door. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn and the only light source were a little lamp on a small table in the corner next to the bed. The bed was on one side of the room and on the other was a desk with some papers and a laptop on it. There was some frames on the walls, but Sherlock deduced they didn’t belong to John but the landlord or landlady, Sherlock guessed landlady. The bed was neatly made and there was nothing extraordinary in the room. The only thing that stood out was a chest on the floor in front of the bed. Sherlock was bored with the room, he had expected something else, so he turned his attention to John.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked. He rested his weight on one leg and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well. The only thing I really want _you_ to do is to suck my dick. The man in the alley looked like he enjoyed it.”

Sherlock looked questioningly at John. “You only want me to give you a blowjob?”

“Yeah.”

“You hired me an entire night for a blowjob?”

John laughed. “No. But that’s the only thing I want you to do to me.”

“I don’t understand.”

John approached Sherlock and brushed away a lock of curly hair from Sherlock’s face. He then looked Sherlock in the eyes and licked his lips. “Then I want to do things to you.”

Sherlock swallowed and nodded slowly. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, down on your knees. And suck my dick.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s shoulder and pushed him down to his knees. Sherlock wasn't prepared and almost fell. He looked up at John and saw that he was grinning.

“Oh don’t look so angry.”

Sherlock sighed and took a deep breath. There was no idea to start arguing now anyway. He wanted the money. Sherlock thought however that John’s attitude had switched from sweet to dominant very fast and he felt the sting in his stomach was back.

Sherlock ignored the feeling and unzipped John’s jeans, he pulled them down with his pants and grabbed his penis at the base. “How do you want it?”

“Surprise me.”

Sherlock took John’s penis in his mouth, all the way down to the base. He slowly moved his head backwards and stopped at the head, he wrapped his tongue around it and sucked before he slowly made his way down to the base again. As he repeated the process a few times he gently massaged John’s balls with his right hand. He looked up to see how John was doing. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. Sherlock thought he must be doing something right then. He increased the speed and moved his hand from John’s balls to his penis and started to massage it as he sucked his penis. When he got to the head he let the penis pop out of his mouth so he could lick the underside of it. He sucked on John’s balls and when Sherlock now looked up John’s mouth was more open and his breathing was heavier. Sounds were starting to come from John’s mouth and his hand was in Sherlock’s hair, pulling his head back and forth faster. It wasn't like with the suit earlier, this wasn't as unpleasant. The speed increased and John’s breathing got heavier and his moaning louder. Both his hands were in Sherlock’s hair now and he was the one controlling the act. Sherlock tried to relax so the gag reflex didn't kick in. With one last, loud moan John pressed Sherlock’s face to his pelvis and came down his throat.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hair and pulled his head back so he was looking up at John.

“That was a bloody good blow job.”

Sherlock looked irritated and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I know.” He said as he pushed himself of the floor and sat down on the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Now what?”

John smiled and started to walk over to Sherlock, his penis still hanging out of his jeans. He removed his jeans and moved over Sherlock and Sherlock scooped over so he was entirely on the bed. John was on top of him, one knee on either side of Sherlock’s body.

“You won’t be disappointed.” He said with a smug smile on his lips. He looked down at Sherlock’s body and then into his eyes again. “But I can’t do anything when you’re wearing all these clothes. He started to unbutton Sherlock’s dark purple shirt.

Pale skin was exposed to the darkness and John leaned in and planted soft kisses on Sherlock’s chest as he continued to unbutton the shirt. He then pulled up Sherlock so he was sitting up and John roughly pulled the shirt of Sherlock and threw it on the floor. He then pushed Sherlock down on the bed again and started to unzip his black jeans. He slowly pulled the jeans down, but then he stopped and a laugh escaped his lips. He looked up at Sherlock who was looking down at John. His cheeks were softly pink, his mouth was slightly open and his pupils were dilated. John looked at him and thought for himself that he looked so goddam sexy and vulnerable.

“No pants I see” he said and smiled

Sherlock blinked rapidly and looked away. “It’s a lot easier.” Was all he said.

“Well I can see that.” John said and quickly pulled of Sherlock’s jeans. John climbed up the bed and reached for something in the bedside table drawer. He straddled  Sherlock and revealed a black blindfold. 

“I want you to wear this.”

Sherlock nodded in response and let John tie the blindfold around his head. His heart rate increased and Sherlock could feel John’s breathe against his neck and then he whispered.

“Relax. If you’re hurting, just tell me. ”

Sherlock could feel lips against his neck and slowly they travelled down to his nipples. Moist lips devoured Sherlock’s left nipple and he could feel the tongue playing with it. It felt good, really good actually. The lips moved away and the night air felt cold against Sherlock’s wet nipple. Soon the lips reached his right nipple and the same routine started again.

Then John grabbed Sherlock’s waist and turned him around so he was on his stomach, he then grabbed Sherlock’s hips and pulled them up so his ass was up in the air and his face down in the matrass. John smiled as he saw Sherlock in front of him, exposed, blindfolded, ass up in the air. All his to devour. John grabbed Sherlock’s ass and started to massage it, slowly working his way towards Sherlock’s anus. John pulled Sherlock’s cheeks apart and started licking around the anus. Circles and kisses, John noticed that Sherlock was breathing heavily and John pushed his tongue into Sherlock’s anus. Just the tip, the he pulled it out and let his tongue play around the anus again.

Sherlock could feel how John’s tongue was pressed into him. No one had ever done this to him before. It was always Sherlock who did it to guys who paid him extra. But it felt so strangely good. He wanted to touch himself but he didn't know if he was allowed or not. John pressed his tongue as deep inside Sherlock as he could and Sherlock let a whimper escape his lips. He moved his hand to his penis and started to stroke it. But when he did that he was quickly turned around to his back again and John grabbed his wrists and held them over his head.

“Ah ah! Bad boy. Don’t get so eager now.” John let go of Sherlock’s hands and reached over to the bedside table again.

Sherlock heard how John had once again grabbed something form the bedside table and soon he felt cold lube against his asshole and a finger slid inside. Another whimper escaped as he could feel the finger moving around in circles inside him. After John had pulled his finger out Sherlock felt something pushed against him. He didn’t know what it was, a dildo? It didn't feel like a penis. The item was pushed inside and John whispered.

“We need to get you ready.”

The thing that John had reached for was a butt plug. He slowly pushed it inside Sherlock and then he planted kisses on Sherlock’s lower stomach. He then grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand. He then grabbed Sherlock’s penis and started to slowly work his hands up and down the shaft. Sherlock’s penis was already erect and John could not help but smile when he saw Sherlock in front of him, legs spread, mouth open, head thrown back on the pillow and his penis exposed for John to play with. With one hand still stroking Sherlock’s penis John slowly moved his other hand up toward Sherlock’s chest. Slowly up and down his chest, over Sherlock’s nipples and then down to his pelvis again. John repeated this a few times and then he let his hand slide down to Sherlock’s penis again. On hand pulled back the foreskin and the other played with the glans. John enjoyed all the sound that came out of Sherlock’s mouth and he continued to move his hand in circles over the exposed glans. After a few minutes he removed his hand from the glans and let the other hand start to stroke the penis again. The free hand moved down to Sherlock’s balls and started to massage them. 

John soon noticed pre cum course from the glans of Sherlock’s penis. He stopped moving his hands and hoisted his over Sherlock’s so their faces met. John removed the blindfold and met Sherlock’s eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breath was uneven.

“I think you’re ready now.” John said with a smirk on his face.

Sherlock said nothing, he just looked into John’s eyes and wanted whatever it was that John was going to do with him.

John reached for a condom in his bedside drawer and with swift hand moves he pulled it on. He pulled out the butt plug in Sherlock and poured a generous amount of lube on to his hands, he grabbed his penis and moved his hand up and down. John looked at Sherlock who was focusing on John’s hands and penis, he was biting his lower lip. John smiled and pushed a finger into Sherlock and moved it around in circles.

“I think we’re both ready. Wouldn't you agree?”

Sherlock nodded rapidly. John smiled. He slowly pushed into Sherlock, he didn't want to hurt the boy after all. He noticed that Sherlock was holding his breath.

“Breath. It makes it easier.”

Sherlock started to take short jagged breaths as John continued to push his penis inside Sherlock. When he was completely inside he leaned over Sherlock to kiss him, but Sherlock turned his head. John looked surprised, but he started to kiss Sherlock’s neck, wet, slow kisses. At the same time he started to slowly move his hips. He moved his lips to Sherlock’s ear and nibbled on the earlobe.

“Don’t like kisses anymore?” he whispered between the nibbles and kisses.

John then moved his lips slowly across Sherlock’s jaw and planted kisses and bits across it. He increased the speed of his hips just a bit and looked into Sherlock’s dark eyes. His lips red because he had bitten his own lips, they were also glossy with saliva. Sherlock looked into John’s eyes, a second passed and then he could not hold back, his lips wanted John’s lips.

Wetness, teeth, tongue.

John picked up the speed, his arms was around Sherlock. Sherlock’s arms were around John. The inside of Sherlock’s head was all darkness. He tried to focus on his thought, like he usually did when he was with someone. But he had never been with anyone like this and he could no longer control his body or mind.

Sherlock felt John’s hand around his penis, he was close now, he felt in his entire body. He hid his face against John.

“I want to see you when you come.” John whispered

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes. When he came he threw his head back against the pillow. He could feel how John picked up the speed and with few hard thrusts Sherlock soon felt how John came.

John threw himself down next to Sherlock, no one said anything, they just stayed like that, breathing. After a couple of minutes John sighed and turned his head.

“How are you doing?”

Sherlock’s brain was back to normal again after the reboot and he was now confused. He had never felt as good as he had just felt. But John was a man, a real adult.

“I will probably have a bit of a problem getting down the stairs.”

John laughed and turned his face so he could stare up at the ceiling.

Sherlock quickly sat up on the bed and gathered his clothes and pulled them on. He stood up and looked at John.

“Payment.” Was all he said.

John looked at Sherlock but then sat up and went to his bedside table and grabbed his wallet.

“Right.” He avoided Sherlock’s eyes as he pulled out the money. But when he handed over the money he looked directly into Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock was slightly taken aback, he didn't really know why. He looked down and quickly moved towards the door.

“I can show myself out.” He said as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

 

Sherlock went back to his normal life and tried to forget about that night. He had never before he met John followed someone home and he would never do it again. He kept to the dark alleys as he always did.

One night he was in the back alley behind one of the bars he usually went to and smoked a cigarette. The night was clear and stars was scattered across the night sky. As he threw his cigarette on the ground and turned to walk in again he saw someone standing in the alley. First it was only a dark silhouette, but as the silhouette moved into the light he saw who it was. It was John. It had been 3 months since he had stormed out of John’s apartment. And Sherlock had tried to not think about it. But now when John was standing in front of him Sherlock wanted him again.

Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other. Then suddenly John winked, turned around and started to walk out of the alley. Sherlock smiled and followed. He didn't know where to. But he didn't care.


End file.
